5 Girls, 1 Life
by wolfgirl336699
Summary: This is about 5 girls and their journey through friendship, loss, discover, and love. 5 Girls so different and yet so similar, brought together! This is technically a role play me and my friends have put together through email so confusion and misunderstanding is possible. We are here to answer any questions! I don't own the Mortal Instruments that belongs to Cassandra Clare! All
1. Girl Characters

This is very important for all you to know:

Name: Verity James

Female

Eye color: Gray

Hair color: Brown

Average Height

Personality at school: Nerd, shy, quiet, dorky. But like I told you guys at school, Secretly Bad A.

Species: Werewolf

Family: Mom & Dad and a little brother Brody

Age: 16

History: when Verity was young her pack kicked her family out for something they didn't do that concerned the Alfa's heir. She's a rouge now and very rebellious (wouldn't think that of a nerd would you ? ) She protects those she loves, her little brother Brody, Jasmine and her parents. Very cautious around new people and other wolves. Because she's seen as a nerd many people like to pick on her, but she always gets her revenge, although quietly, such as a rumor or something "important" going missing. She grew up training with Jasmine in her human form, then training with her father in wolf form. Verity and Jasmine get in many violent fights but they never end up killing each other and always end up friends in the end.

Name: Jasmine Tomecaster  
Nickname: Jas or Jassy depending on her best friends mood (Only used by close friends)  
Age: 16  
Race: Shadow Hunter (doesn't know and therefore has never been to the institute)  
Face: Heart shaped. Eyes are almond shapes and change from brown to amber to red [depending on lighting, make-up (if she wears any), and clothes]. LipClassificationStyles Pearlique lips and a dimple chin.  
Hair:3c21ea78ebbb5f4d09e220df7ad66bf2#4 and brown with blond highlights.  
Skin tone: Light tan  
Personality: Wears mostly black. Keeps pretty much to herself except when her best friends with her. Is overprotective of those she loves and is a warrior who always carries a weapon (hidden). She may seem shy but she's really sly, watching every more others make and is secretly a book worm.  
History: Jasmines father died before she was born. She grew up learning how to defend herself with weapons thou she was never aloud to use a gun. She became skilled with many different types of daggers and swords but the two she enjoyed using the most were the stiletto dagger and the Janbiya. She knows that there is more to the world she lives in and that her best friend is a werewolf (or whatever Kayla decides her character is going to be) and that she belongs somewhere in this world but doesn't understand how. 

Name: Amelia EmeberRose

Age: 16

Eye Color: Grayish Blue ( /detail/photo/close-up-blue-gray-eye-royalty-...)

Hair Color: Golden brown ( /hair-color/golden-brown-hair-color/attachme... (Just the hair)

Species: Shadowhunter)

Personality: shy with new people, likes writing in a journal and demon - hunting, not very social, only close friend is Jennifer.

History/Family: Came to institute at 10 because her parents vanished on a hunt. 

Name: Avery Jean Scottsdale (but everyone calls her AJ)

Age: 15 (yes, she is the younger one! So what?)

Full Description: Avery has bright green eyes (Eyes), and very curly auburn hair (like the hair here dark_red_hair_color_1 but longer) The is rather scrawny and pale, with a smattering of freckles all over her face.

Species: Shadowhunter, but a horrible one.

Personality: Avery means well, but due to her curiosity, she is constantly getting in other people's way and getting herself into trouble. She is rather fearless, growing up sheltered but ready to face the world. She is the type of person you'd expect if you heard that someone raised them self. She has no coordination, she is blunt and can be rude at times, and the only person that seems to understand her most of the time is her best friend Amelia. Avery is clumsy, and can't seem to do anything on her own besides draw.

History/Family: No one truly knows what happened to Avery's parents. They left her at the age of two with her aunt and uncle at an Institute, saying that they were going to Idris, but haven't contacted anyone since then. With her aunt and uncle busy a lot of the time, Avery hardly learned anything about being a Shadowhunter until the summer when she was nine. A girl a year older had come and tried to teach Avery everything that she knew. Avery still didn't get the hang of it, but became close with Amelia, the only other child she'd ever had any contact with, especially when her aunt and uncle wouldn't let her leave the Institute. Her only family is her aunt and uncle, Aunt Penny (Penelope) and Uncle Ricky (Richard), her parents that she hardly knows, and a younger brother she has never met and knows nothing about.

Name: Nephthys young  
Nickname: or as Magnus likes to call her Carmen meow also Nep

Age: 18  
Race: shape swifter

Skin tone: dark

Hair color: Black with red highlights and it covers her left eye it goes to her mid back she as some that is only to her ear

Eye Color: blood red with black around the outside

History: when she was ten she was coughed by a organization called nightwing. Her adopted father was killed in front of her and she lost one arm and two legs when Magnus found her in the streets of Italy she was never ok every since.

Personality: doesn't talk to anyone she's afraid the someone is going to hurt so she stays as a cat and doesn't talk at all... She's herd of shadowhunters


	2. Guy Characters

Thought the guys don't come in for a while here:

Zane Masters

Age:18

(shadowhunter)

Hair: dark blond base and blond highlights

Inline image 1

Eyes: ember or wolf eyes

Inline image 3

Favorite weapon: he doesn't really have one he can anything from spears and swords to a bow and arrow so he doesn't really care.

Personality: has lived in the shadowhunter world all his life. Is really good friends with he doesn't like people are mean to his friends or hurt people he cares about. Very strong but sometimes makes nerdy jokes when practicing.

Name: Tao Turner

Age: 17

Eyes: brown

Hair: Brown ( a darker brown than Verity's )

Type: Werewolf

Personality: A typical bad boy werewolf that's full of himself. He's the king of the school that Jas and Verity go to and bullies Verity to no end... (yah yah a typical bad boy but hey a story needs one of those. plus Verity's the nerdy girl at school, cliché alert ) Anyway, he loves his family and his pack and is sad that he has to be away from them for a while. When he first saw Verity something just made him want to bully her so he did. he knows she's a rouge so that just fuels he desire to bully her. He has a troubled past, just like Verity, and doesn't like to talk about it. He recognizes Verity but doesn't know why. Because of his troubled past he has turned cold. he used to be a happy go lucky kind of guy, but the past has a way of changing people.

Favorite weapon: He's a powerful wolf, being the son of an Alpha so he tends to just go wolf. but other than that he has this sword that he never parts with. Because of his emotional attachment to it. This girl in his pack gave it too him on his birthday a year before she left.

Name: Steven Lee Walker

Age: 16

Description:

geek

Dark brown hair, dark brown eyes. Wears a pair of thick framed glasses. (picture is almost exactly as I imagined him.)

Personality: Steven is a complete nerd. He spends his time reading sci-fi and watching anime (hahaha.) He does not believe in demons, or magic, or anything fantasy, despite the anime he watches, and when he discovers the shadowhunter world and the fact he has the sight, it nearly destroys his mind. He is extremely smart when it comes to science, but knows nothing about fantasy and magic and doesn't fit in the new world he's found. Acts like a know it all, but can be funny and friendly most of the time.

Species: Human, mundane...with the sight.

History: Recently graduated highschool early, and is now taking online college. He's had a normal life, somewhat, with the exception of skipping quite a few grades.

Name: Kodran Abel

Age: He was born in the age when the viking's ruled. Nobody knows the exact year.

Description: Darker brown hair with bangs going to the right, (Mens-medium-straight-hair) Then he has purple/blue eyes (Dolly-Eye-Jewel-Violet-adventurewithashley-b) He is about 5'11. He is Caucasian.

Species: Shapshifter, though he spends most of his time either as a Lace Monitor (Also known as Goanna) (Image, Goanna_head2) or as a Savvanah Monitor Lizard (Image: TK4648E)

Personality: He is a very quiet person but if you mess with him he will snap and as a lizard, can poison somebody. He isn't one to speak his mind much but likes to observe everything.  
History: As you know he was from the viking age, which he isn't a person who likes to talk about it. He always has side bangs covering the right side of his face. When he was young his father cut from the tip of his right eyebrow up to his hair line. He always covers the scar. Also the tips of his ears are covered because there are no tips. He's never had any, but doesn't really know why. He figures it probably has something to do with his being a shapeshifter.

Daisuke is a Japanese warlock. He left Japan when he was 17 in the middle of the First World War because his town was bombed while he was visiting with a werewolf family out of town. He came to America and is now 115 years old but still looks 18. He has blond hair and round, hazel eyes. Since he looks so young he goes to school, incidentally the same school Jasmine and Verity go to, and even lives next door to Jasmine. He slacks off in class and still gets good grades. He catches Jasmine looking at him every once in a while (she's had a on him crush on him forever but hasn't told anybody, not even Verity) and thinks it's cute.


	3. Chapter 1

Written by me!  
In first person!

Amelia:

So Avery and I were walking along a field out on the west side of town, watching for demons and other mythical things. You see we are Shadowhunters a rare species of half - angel, half-human descent.

"Hey, AJ don't forget about Magnus' party, we should probably get there early though." I remind her knowing if I don't we won't ever get there.

"I won't..." She responds. I know she doesn't want to go and disobey her aunt and uncle. But I feel she is to sheltered and needs to get out more.

We continued along until I spotted something running along in the distance. I nudge Avery stopping her from continuing I point at the figure, and she nods getting out the small dagger that I let her carry, then she moves behind me. I pull out my bow and one arrow, pointing it at the figure.

When it gets close enough I shoot the arrow and watch as the figure falls. I motion for AJ to follow me and just as I get about 5 or 6 feet away the figure is suddenly attacked by a wolf and human... no a werewolf and shadowhunter... huh. I guess it isn't as weird as the time, a pizza man from a hundred years in the future showed up IN the institute...

After the shadowhunter kills the demon, the werewolf shifts and looks over at me, then turns slightly to the girl, "Hey Jasmine did you see the arrow?"

The girl, Jasmine glances at her curiously, "No, what arrow?"

"The arrow that made the monster fall." The werewolf replied.

"Oh no not really. Why?" Jasmine questioned.

"Because I think that girl sent it." She responded pointing to me.

They both looked over to me. At that moment, I took the chance to study them, the werewolf had on a "Nerd? I prefer the term intelligent badass" and a plain blue pair of jeans. Then the girl Jasmine had on a plain black t - shirt and black skinny jeans. The werewolf had brown hair and what I thought (It was dark) was gray eyes. Then Jasmine had brown... with blond highlights from what I could tell in the light and brown eyes.

Avery skipping up pulled me from my thoughts. "Hey A, what are you doing just standing here?"

A, was a nickname she came up with when we first became friends.

Then she saw the others. "Oh hey. Who are you?"

They glared at her and I sighed. Avery meant well but well she didn't always do well in social setting. Specifically meeting new people.

They simply sat there and stared at her. I sighed and studied them for a second, just as I'd gotten up the courage to say something, the young girl pulled out a knife. I threw Avery behind me and brought out my own blade.

"Woe guys lets calm down." Avery says as she comes out from behind me. The werewolf now brought out her own blade and pointed it toward her. I grabbed her and pushed her, not so gently, behind me again. This caused her to trip and go sprawling.

"Ow, oh my ankle, my ankle." I couldn't resist running to her side.

"I'm sorry! So sorry AJ please be okay!"

This caused her to laugh. "I'm fine, I just wanted to diffuse this situation."

I growled and turned back, "Fine you just killed the demon, are you guys the good guys then?"

"I don't know, are you?" the werewolf replied.

I sighed, "yeah." guessing that if I didn't answer, I would never get one out of them.

"Oh then yeah so are we..." Jasmine answered this time.

"Cool..." Avery headed up now, breaking the awkward silence.

"So..." I stopped listening now that I knew they weren't evil.

I pulled out my phone and looked at the time. It is 10:30 and it was a 20 - 25 minute walk to Magnus' and we need to be there before 11:00. So we needed to be going.

"Avery, we need to go." I told her.

"Okay but can we take Jasmine and Verity?" She gestured to the two girls. "Please, they want to meet Magnus and I think their cool."

I shrugged and nodded. When it came down to it, if they were dangerous. Well there is some good to being friends with a warlock and a full grown Shadowhunter.

This is Verity's shirt ( /waverly/nerd-i-prefer-intellectual-badass)

Wonder what will happen at Magnus'? What do you think of this chapter? What do you think will happen next? Who are these two new characters? Please tell us in the comments!


	4. Chapter 2

Written by Ari - Chan!  
In third person!  
Avery:

"So, who are you guys, anyway?" Avery asked, unaware of her friend and parabatai being off in la-la-land. "I know you're name is Jasmine; I heard it earlier," she said, pointing to the girl in black. She turned to the werewolf. "So what's your name?"

Jasmine looked a little uncomfortable at having her name be known, but the werewolf seemed fine with her asking.

"I'm Verity. And you?" She seemed pretty nice to Avery, but still a little apprehensive. But Avery was used to people being like that around her.

"I'm Avery. Avery Scottsdale. But everyone calls me AJ! I'm a Shadowhunter, but not a very good one." Avery was always like this. Always talking about stuff that didn't matter. Her tattoo-like runes were evidence enough that she was a Shadowhunter. She was wearing a short sleeved shirt, and the black marks up her arms were obvious. They curled across her pale skin like some sort of art.

She continued talking, as if she had all night to talk. "You're a werewolf, right Verity? I think that so cool! Being a werewolf sounds like so much more fun! But if I was a werewolf, I don't think my aunt and uncle would be very happy about it."

Amelia interrupted her thoughts. "Avery, we need to go."

Avery pouted for a moment, then gave in. If it was what Amelia wanted, she'd go to this danged party. "Okay, but can we take Jasmine and Verity?" At Amelia's shrug, Avery jumped for joy. "Yay! Maybe I won't be bored!" With a cheerful spring in her step, Avery followed after Amelia, dragging Verity and Jasmine behind her.

As they walked, Avery kept complaining about why they were going in the first place. "You see, Auntie Penny and Uncle Ricky don't like letting me out. I was fine with it, but Am insisted on my coming with her to this dang party. I told her I didn't want to go, but she said it was good for me to get out and meet people. But I told her I didn't need other people, I had her as a friend. But now I see that it is fun meeting new people. You guys will be my friends, right?" Without even stopping for an answer, Avery continued on with her rant. "I haven't even met this Magnus dude. It's someone Am knows. Apparently, he helped with the Great Demon War, or something like that. Him and his boyfriend, Alec. I think it nice that they express their love so openly! Don't you think?"

Now you know they'll be going with everyone! Lol So who's your favorite character overall in the Mortal Instruments?


	5. Chapter 3

Written by Kay!  
In first person!  
Verity:

'That Avery chick was giving me a headache with all her rambling.' I looked over at Jas and rolled my eyes, to which she grinned. Ignoring Avery I looked over at her friend Amelia who was walking at her side. 'Smart choice' I thought, Avery wasn't watching were she was going while as she and Jasmine talked.

Arriving at Magnus's door, both Amelia and I moved to knock but stopped. "What are you doing?" she asked. I just stepped back and waved her on. No need to start a conversation. She walked up to the door, did the special knock and the door opened.

"Which door's Magnus's?" Jasmine asked. I grinned at her pointing to the electric blue door with sparkles all over it.

"Really?" she whispered uneasily.

"Yep!" Avery said linking arms with Jasmine and dragging her towards the door talking about who knows what without stopping. 'Poor Jas' I thought as she looked back at me. 'Help me' she mouthed, I grinned and shook my head. 'Nope' I mouthed back.

Amelia looked at me and nodded toward the door, "Ready?" I grin, thinking back to the time I walked through that door a few years ago. Let's just say Magnus and Alec were doing yoga dressed in neon green clothes. Which undoubtedly Magnus had chosen and forced Alec into.

I nod grabbing her arm and dragging her through the door yelling, "Heck yah! Let's get this party started!"

As soon as we were in the room you could almost smell the magic. Looking around I spotted Jasmine and dropped Amelia's arm and ran over to her. "Jas let's dance!"

She glares at me, "No."

"Aw why not?" I ask. She gives me a pointed look, I sigh and leave her in her corner to mope.

Seeing bright purple hair with sparkles on the other side of the room I walk over to say hi to the crazy warlock who's helped my family so much.

'Never thought I'd come back to this place.' I thought looking around; it's changed quite a bit.

Finally untangling myself from the party people, I look over at Magnus to see him talking to Amelia. It looked like an important conversation so I switched tracks and made my way back toward the dance floor just as my favorite song came on.

"Heck yah! This is my jam!" I randomly started busting out my crazy moves totally getting into the song. Everyone around laughed but joined in.

Gotta love Verity! So out of both the Mortal Instruments and Infernal Devices, Which is you favorite?


	6. Chapter 4

Written by Kirin!  
In first person!  
Jasmine:

I'm not really a party person. I only came because Verity wanted to come. She's on the dance floor dancing with a bunch of people. I, on the other hand, am sitting in a corner, observing what's happening around me. Across the dance floor I see a bar. I think of going over and getting something to drink but then I remember, this is Verity's world and the drinks can do some weird things to people who don't belong. I defiantly don't belong. Not here at a party with werewolf and... what did Avery call herself again? A 'shadowhunter'? What does that even mean? Looking to my left I see a black cat with three blood red legs. I look at it and hold out my hand. The cat comes closer. I've always been good with animals. I never could understand humans.I think that's why I became friends with Verity, I mean she isn't exactly human. As the cat gets closer I notice her red eyes. I let her 'pet' herself for a minute before I start talking.

"You don't really belong at a party either now do you?" I ask and get a purr in response. Just then someone grabs my hand.

"Come on Jas," I hear Verity's voice turning to look at her as she pulls me to the dance floor. "Live a little! Don't sit around it IS a party after all."

"Verity!" I yell, " You know that I'm not a dancer!" I say finally pulling my hand and reaching for my dagger because I know that it's the only way I'm going to be able to get off the dance floor that we are now in the middle of, surrounded by people.

"Jassy can we not do this here?" She asks, reaching for the dagger she keeps in her boot.

"I'm not dancing and I know you won't let me off this dance floor without either a little bit of a 'fight' or at least one dance which is not happening!"

"Fine, " Verity says," if a 'fight' you want then lets dance."

Well tension! What do you think will happen?


	7. Chapter 5

Written by Mara!  
In third person!

Nephthys:

Both Avery and Amelia had stop what they where doing and where now looking at Jasmine and Verity.. "easy you two lets have fun and not fight." Avery said trying to stop the two of them but both jasmine and verity had there weapons pointed at Avery " stay out of this." the two of them said at the same time. now Amelia had stepped in and pulled Avery behind her.

Then out of no where something hit both Jasmine and Verity and also Amelia they all turned to the thing that hit them. There standing was a girl with black and red hair bright red eyes like the cat Jasmine was petting behind her stood Magnus

"Would everyone calm down and I would like you all to meet Nephthys she is my little girl." Magnus said patting her head..

Now we've met Nephi! Yay! So who do you like the best so far?


End file.
